Kelly Aldrich
Kelly is a student at West Ham High School. A gentle and friendly girl. Contents Early Life Throughout The Series Series One ;) Episode 1 Kelly acts in West Ham High School's adaptation of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead. She and Harry are engaging in a sex act in the dressing rooms when Will looks through the door and sees them. Kelly invites Cassandra and Allie to the party being held at Harry's house after the play. Harry and Kelly visit Harry's mother's office to be told they cannot disturb her meeting. A mysterious man leaves the office and stares at the two young people. After exiting the meeting, Karen appears to be stressed after the meeting so Kelly asks her if everything is okay. Kelly sits with Harry on the bus. The school buses are waved off by loving parents and the kids chatter excitedly. The group fall asleep on the bus and wake up to hear that they are back home. On arriving home, the kids realise that their parents are not home. Kelly speaks to Harry on the phone and notices that she has no data. Kelly attends the gathering arranged by Cassandra to discuss their situation. Rather than take Cassandra's advice to wait it out until morning, Kelly joins the party in The Church. Kelly gets jealous when Harry flirts with another girl and they fight outside The Church. Harry shows Kelly the condoms he found in his mother's bathroom cabinet and the gold bars left to him and his sister after his father's death. He thinks the only advantage he has is this gold and he wants to share it with Kelly, but she brings up the fight from the previous night. Despite Harry telling Kelly he loves her, she doesn't trust him and states that the gold bars are just a chunk of metal that make no difference in this situation. Kelly looks at the neighbourhood and chats with Will. He suggests that they hang out but Kelly knows that he has a crush on her and says that she knows what he really wants. He admits that he likes her and she can't seem to understand why. Kelly suggests that it is bad timing considering everything that is going on, to which Will states that they are all orphans now and any advantages that Harry had over him before are not there any more. Later, Kelly waits at The Church for the return of the expedition group with some other students. The teens speculate about what news the expedition group will bring. While the teens are together, Cassandra announces that they need to start making decisions much to the chagrin of some of the others, including Harry. She asks that the teens be more mindful of their limited resources, which many of the teens acquiesce to, apart from Harry. Cassandra challenges Harry on this and asks if she should flip a coin and use chance to decide if he is so reluctant to democracy. Cassandra continues flipping the coin and it lands on tails every time which is disconcerting for all of the teens. It eventually lands on heads and the teens have a collective sigh of relief. Kelly cowers with the rest when Campbell shoots his gun and threatens to shoot Cassandra. After Campbell claims that he was just doing it to get everyone's attention and asks those who disagree with Cassandra's idea of things to join him, Harry goes to leave the church and beckons Kelly to join him, which she does. However, before the group manage to leave, the wood expedition group return carrying Emiy's dead body, which they place on the altar of the church. Every one of the student look on Emily's body with shock and fear. Episode 2 Kelly huddles on the sofa watching TV and eating popcorn with Olivia, Erika, and Madison Russo. Kelly sits on the windowsill of the Coffee Shop while Harry works the coffee machine. Harry encourages Kelly to sleep over at his house, but Kelly is still annoyed about their fight. Harry apologies. Kelly makes it clear that when she chose to leave the church with Harry, she was choosing the idea of keeping what belongs to you. She acknowledges that she is lucky and priviliged, but she doesn't know what she thinks now. Harry invites Kelly to join him as look out in the game of Fugitive later that day, but Kelly thinks it is a waste of time. Kelly joins Will in The Supermarket as he uses his laptop to count and document the food on the shelves. Kelly admits that people won't like the idea of food rationing, but Will says it would be better than starving. When Will suggests that Kelly has been taking Harry's side in things, she says that after 10 days, there are no sides any more. She resolves to help by counting the stock while Harry counts. While they count, Harry arrives under the guise of getting supplies for his party, but he came to check up on Kelly. He asks what they are doing and Kelly tells him that the food counting is her idea. Once again, Harry asks Kelly to join him for Fugitive but she still refuses. Kelly makes it clear that rather than choosing Will over Harry, her choice is to take responsibility rather than continue to live for the moment. Later, Will cooks a meal for himself and Kelly in the Supermarket citing his experience fending for himself as the source of his cooking skills and resourcefulness. Kelly wishes that she had learned to cook, but Will says she should count herself lucky that she never needed to know. Kelly presses the fact that she isn't lucky that she doesn't know. She realises her privilege has now become a detriment in their situation. They decide to open a bottle of wine to enjoy with their meal. Relationships Friends Madison Russo, Olivia, and Erika These girls huddle together on a sofa watching a movie. Significant Other Harry Harry is Kelly's boyfriend at the beginning of the series and they are sexually active. The two have a fight at the party at The Church and the trust issues between the couple emerge. Harry insinuates that they have been dating from before the middle of tenth grade. Will LeClair Will has had a crush on Kelly since he first moved to the town. Quotes Trivia - Has an iPhone (1.01). Gallery Category:Characters